


Stargazing

by Meriani



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriani/pseuds/Meriani
Summary: Written for Jearmin week 2020 Day 1 "Stargazing"
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Man this didn't go the way I'd planned it. At all.

Jean sat in the grass at the edge of the little rise the house was perched on. Eyes closed, he took in deep breaths of the night’s warm air, listening to the not-quite-silence around him. A soft breeze blew through the darkness, playing with his long hair. Everything was so peaceful.

“Can’t sleep?”

Jean felt a smile spread on his lips. Absolutely nothing had warned him of Armin’s presence before his words did, although he now thought he could smell the barest hint of that faint, familiar sent.

“No.” Nothing really new here. Sleep, such an overrated thing.

The grass rustled slightly beside him and he felt Armin sit down quietly. After a time, Jean broke the comfortable silence, pointing at the sky.

“Remember, the first time you insisted we sneak out on the roof to watch the stars?”

“Yes.” There was fondness in his voice “We almost got caught.”

“And how I told you that, while it was a nice sight, I didn’t get how anyone would be more interested in them that in sleeping while they could?”

A soft laughter. “I do.”

“I think I get it now.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Mind watching them again with me?”

“Not at all.” The smile was palpable in his words.

Jean felt the warmth of a hand put to rest on top of his on the grass. It felt so good. So simple a thing. He’d missed it.

His gaze went back to the deep blue of the sky. The moon was three quarters full and shone its pale light on the surroundings, just enough so that everything wasn’t completely dark. The sky was almost clear of any cloud, and the stars stood out brightly against it, strewn like thousands of tiny jewels across a piece of velvet, carefully arranged into constellations. It was breathtaking.

“I never really paid attention, but there’s so many of them.”

“I think it’s because here, there’s no other light to drown out their shine. They stand out more. We couldn’t see half of these back in the cities.”

“I’m glad I’m here, then. It’s beautiful.”

“Yes. It is.”

Another long silence stretched out, filled with unsaid words that didn’t need to be spoken out loud. Of feelings that needed nothing but the silence to come across.

“It will be a year soon.”

“Yes.”

Another silence. Jean watched a single cloud pass in front of the moon, making everything a shade darker, then go on its way and let the light shine again.

“I still can’t believe it.”

“I know.”

Of course he did.

“I wonder, will I ever…” he trailed off.

“Get used to it? You will. Eventually. Everyone does.” Sadness edged the words.

It’s not like they had any choice, did they?

“It’s so hard. It still seems so…”

“Jean?” Connie’s voice came from behind him.

Jean blinked. His throat felt tight, his hands cold.

“Jean? Who the hell are you talking to?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry! I really am. I swear when I started imagining something to this prompt, it was all sweet and cuddles and then, this happened. And I just couldn’t get it out of my head. I guess that the current hopeless state of the manga just made it impossible for me to imagine something sweet. My brain was just going “Nope. Sweetheart, that’s not possible.”  
> I’ll try to do better next time !


End file.
